


you're so beautiful,

by alkabeee (orphan_account)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, also yes i know i'm late for koga's birthday grr, and rei refers to koga as puppy sometimes, happy birthday koga, if that makes u uncomfy im soo sorry pls click out, its a bit fluffy at the end errhrjgr, no beta we die like men, yes koga has a praise kink i do not make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alkabeee
Summary: Koga finds himself beginning to blush, finding the other’s eyes on him a bit distracting. “What’re ya lookin’ at, vampire bastard?” he grumbled.“Everything,” Rei hummed, bringing a hand up to rub Koga’s cheek. “I’m looking at how beautiful you are, my Koga.”> the summary is cute and all but i promise y’all this is focus about a handjob. the cute stuff lingers at the end
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 49





	you're so beautiful,

The moment they calmly walk through Koga's front door, shutting it, then stumbling harshly to topple onto the couch.

When Rei's hands start from under the shorter male's shirt, watching in admiration as he notices Koga shuddering from the cold surface pushing onto his warm skin.

Right at the second where Rei's hand gripped Koga's waist, roughly moving up to caress his toned stomach, hands moving up all over the silver-haired boy's chest.

A thumb brushes over his pec, earning a strangled noise stirring from the back of Koga's throat.

The corners of Rei's lips form a grin. "Louder, puppy," his other hand comes up to feel the chest once more, "I want you to be louder." and with that, his fingers squeeze the peck, drawing a quiet gasp from Koga's lips. When both of Rei's hands are occupied with Koga's nipples, he buries his head into Koga's nape, hot breath making Koga's knees turn weak at the sensation. A vibrant blush begins to bloom over his face, a sharp moan escaping his lips when he feels Rei's sharp fangs brush over the spot directly above his collarbone.

"That's what I like to hear.. Good boy, Koga." Rei chuckled grimly, fingers _pressing_ harder.

_Good boy, Koga._

His back arched from the edge of the couch, completely drowning in the short praise while the older male toys with him.

"Oh?" Rei finds himself smiling again. "Does my Koga like being praised? Does he like being called a good boy?" he darkly whispered, mouth soon nibbling onto the 'wolf's ear, drawing another moan from those beautiful lips again. The raven pushed his knee in between Koga's thighs, allowing Koga to release yet another moan, his own fangs peeking right out of his mouth.

Rei's hands move back down again, grabbing the hems of the shirt and tugging them upward in an eager attempt to take it off, as Koga raises his arms to allow the raven to completely strip him of it. The way that Koga's chest and neck look so bare, the way they need marks to dirty the clean canvas, Rei wanted to do it all.

His lips latched onto a fresh patch of skin on Koga's nape. Fangs teasingly gracing the smooth surface as he sucked, leaving the other male speechless while Rei was leaving a fresh red mark on his neck. _"H-agh-"_ Koga sharply inhaled when the once hot place was exposed to the cool air. Rei's hands suddenly all over Koga's torso, feeling up every inch of skin he can access.

Koga lifts an arm to snake behind the 'vampire's neck, hands tangling in black locks as he brings the older man's face closer to draw him into a kiss. A kiss that wanted nothing more than a guilty desire, a lustful passion that would completely immerse him in ecstasy. Their lips simply clashing together, eager with the adrenaline of getting what they truly want.

Rei grunts when he feels Koga palm him through his pants, feeling the other smile into their kiss. Pulling away, Rei only chuckled. "You are eager, puppy."

Though, all his puppy replies with, is a smirk. "I ain't gonna deny it, but you're just as excited as I am." he retorts.

“If you’re eager, then take this off.” Rei whispers into his ear, grasping Koga’s hand and leading it down to the hem of his pants. Koga silently complied, trying his best not to make a noise that would feed the bastard’s enjoyment when the raven’s hands trailed down to teasingly rub his throbbing heat through the fabric. 

_“H-agh--”_ Koga gasped, a sharp exhale leaving those lips of his when the pants were off and away, his underwear stripped as well. What was revealed was Koga’s bare body, thick naturally tanned thighs in soft skin, which Rei found that his hands were attracted to.

The raven’s hands once again moving all over those glorious thighs, feeling the silver-haired male up, his hands restlessly feeling the soft skin as his lips were drawn back to Koga’s neck, right below his jawline, sucking another mark of art onto the tan canvas.

Koga could only moan, feeling the hint of Rei’s fangs grazing against his skin as he sucked, pulling away moments later to reveal yet another bright red mark that would slowly fade to purple. Rei planted kiss-after-kiss, peppering pecks down to his chest, to his stomach. Koga flushes when he feels the raven’s lips smile as he leaves his trail of affection down his tummy.

“You are so beautiful, puppy. You’re so pretty, such a cute little puppy for me.” Rei continues kissing down, further and further south until he reaches Koga’s lovely thighs. He resumes repeatedly kissing the soft, warm skin until mid-thigh, where his hands grab them, slowly massaging them as his lips find their way back to the wolf’s, capturing them once more into a trance.

Rei doesn’t mind with his own shirt, and he doesn’t think Koga would mind, though he speedily undoes his belt and strips himself of his own pants, the moment they drop to the floor with a quiet clank, he lunges forward to pin Koga against the edge of the couch, sharing another kiss as his hand finally trails down to where his puppy had wanted it most.

The cold hands against the third-year’s throbbing heat made him whine-- and a sharp gasp tearing out from his throat when the hand moved up his shaft.

A louder moan slips his lips when Rei lines up his own cock with Koga’s jerking them together at a painfully slow pace. Koga’s shut eyes snapped open and his hand flew up to bite his hand, muffling any more noises. Rei’s face seemed to turn into a more lustful expression, before he shifted his position to sit up. His other hand comes up to grip Koga’s wrist, pulling it away from his mouth. “Kukuku~ ♪ Koga, you truly are cute. Your voice is beautiful. Let me hear you, puppy.” he said, grasping the hand and intertwining their fingers. 

Rei frowned when he stroked their cocks once more, and noticed Koga holding his breath to hold back a whimper. He leans in, eager to taste his puppy. With Koga’s lips occupied, busy in the messy kiss, he had no control over how he hides his delicious sounds. His hand grasps Rei’s tighter as he feels the raven’s other hand begin to speed up on their cocks.

“Va-- Rei.. Rei, Rei, R- _Hya~gh!_ ” Koga calls out for his boyfriend, chanting his name like a mantra before he cries out, panting as sparks of pleasure drive into his body, making him indulge in the feeling. Koga isn’t surprised, though he doesn’t even mind when Rei’s mouth leaves his to return to another spot on his neck, directly below his jaw, sucking away to form another mark that would linger for a week. 

Koga’s heartbeat picks up, throwing his head back as Rei’s hand begins to move at an uncontrollably fast pace, he begins to let out long strings full of curses and his senior’s name, whispering little whines. The silver-haired male arches his back when he feels a heat collect in his lower stomach, the warm coil that was about to burst any moment.

“Rei! _Rei! Rei--oh god, Rei !~_ ” Koga begins to chant again, _“_ Fuck, fuck, _oh hah!_ P-please, please--” his hips began to grind up against Rei, who only smiled. “Keep begging, keep being loud. I love you like this, puppy, keep on. You’re so _delicate_ ,” he leaves a slip of emphasis on the last phrase as he continues jerking both of the males off. He was nearing his high, which he wished would last longer, but he’s grateful to be here with his doggie at all times.

Rei’s grunts begin to turn into moans as well, his fingers beginning to search for a warm security against Koga’s hand as he clenches his teeth, roughly rubbing their cocks that tears gather in Koga’s eyes. Koga yelped-- another cry of pleasure as the tears well up in his amber orbs.

Rei knows neither of them will last a few more moments, jerking as hard as he can while he pressed his forehead against Kogas, hot breath in his face while he chanted,

“I love you Koga, I love you so much. You’re so good, such a good wolf for me. You’re the best, you’re doing so good for me. You make me so h- _hah_ \- happy..” and those words alone send Koga over the edge, a powerful orgasm that almost made him howl if it weren’t for Rei’s lips crashing against his again. The words of praise not only send shivers down his spine, but cause the heated bundle in his abdomen finally coming loose, strings of warm semen squirting out all over Koga’s stomach. The words, “I love you” sparking a new feeling of warmth and security into his chest. It felt beyond words.

It takes a moment--or two-- for the couple to return to their senses, the white noise that once filled their ears post-orgasm finally cleared up. Koga’s still panting, his heart still racing, and Rei is still in a dazed state from the power of the climax. When Rei sits up, he plants a kiss on the tired Koga’s forehead and tells him to wait, before disappearing into the bathroom.

The raven comes back out after a minute, with a wet rag, leaning down to wipe off the cum on his doggie’s chest, cleaning up his little charm with care. When he’s done wiping off the fluid, he tosses the rag into a hamper and pulls Koga up into his arms, in a careful bridal-style. Koga’s almost asleep from the orgasm, but Rei doesn’t mind carrying his puppy to the bath.

When Rei places Koga into the warm water, he gets in himself and smiles.

Koga finds himself beginning to blush, finding the other’s eyes on him a bit distracting. “What’re ya lookin’ at, vampire bastard?” he grumbled.

“Everything,” Rei hummed, bringing a hand up to rub Koga’s cheek. “I’m looking at how beautiful you are, my Koga.”

Koga’s cheeks flush once more.

“Happy birthday, my beloved puppy.” Rei’s face softening as he pulls in Koga for a warm embrace. 


End file.
